User talk:Gamefreak75/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. Join me and I will make you the greatest user on the Pikipedia or else you will DIE!!! Also, no vulgar language or swearing or you will also DIE!! Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Nice, friendly message there... Thanks, I'm actually a really nice guy.--Gamefreak75 04:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) How do you join then?-- the master --MewFan128 04:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) You just have to be on my talk page, then you have officially joined me..--Gamefreak75 04:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was easy...-- the master --MewFan128 16:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was only the first step, I'm trying to create a little box for people to put on their user page saying: "This user has joined Gamefreak75"...but I don't know how to make one. Do you know someone that knows how to make one?..--Gamefreak75 16:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Greenpickle.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks.--Gamefreak75 01:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Category:Pikipedia userboxes has a load of userboxes; if you click on them, you can look at the code and adapt it for your own userbox. Just save it as a subpage to your userpage (add a '/' then the name to the URL when viewing your userpage). The userboxes here use a weird mixture of (X)HTML, Mediawiki code and inline CSS, so it can get confusing if you're not familiar with any of those. If you need any help, just ask; there are others here who can help too. OK I think I got it for the most part, but I still need help on removing the white box with two squares bordering the picture.--Gamefreak75 15:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) AUGGGH! GANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!1-- the master --MewFan128 17:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Anywho, call Greenpickle for the broken redirect.-- the master --MewFan128 17:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I think tou need to... oh well I got it.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you to whoever fixed it.--Gamefreak75 02:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Your first joiner did it. You are now promoted to commander. Here's a star(look to the right).--Gamefreak75 05:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Make a sig by putting /sig when on your user page. And I fixed the broken redirect-- the master --MewFan128 14:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) can i joinRpwyb? Yes, you can! Approved.:D--Gamefreak75 16:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Do you know anyone that can help me with my sig, like adding a picture and changing the color of the words?--Gamefreak75 17:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hello...-.---Gamefreak75 04:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Can I join, too? You can also put mine in your page. Wow, you already have 2 and 1 featured.-- the master --MewFan128 14:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to Snakeboss14: Yes you can join, but how do I put your userbox on my page, whenever I tried putting my own only the words would show up, not the box or the picture.--Gamefreak75 17:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me join in. I'll leave my userbox here so you can copy the code. As for how to put yours in your page, I'm not sure. Just make sure the code is all right. If you still can't, let me try it. I tried putting your userbox up, but all it did was put up the code. Got any tips?--Gamefreak75 16:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll try putting my userbox in your page. Do you want me to make a headline or do I leave that to you? Thanks.You can put up a headline.--Gamefreak75 16:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I tried, but both the headline and the userbox appear in the center and make the page look really tight and very dodgy. Maybe if you tried making a gallery for your Snagrets we could solve that. Ok, tell me how to make one and I'll do it.--Gamefreak75 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, not sure how to teach you. How about I make a small one here for you to see how to edit? Sure, that's fine. Thanks!--Gamefreak75 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is Image:Mecha Snagret by Paint.jpg|Gamefreak75's cool Mecha Snagret. There you have it. Just edit the page to learn how to do it. It's not difficult. And that "stick" that separes the image name from the summary is not an L. Still can't put one? (I saw your comment on Greenpickle's talk) :Yeah, I fail. Whenever I try putting one up, my computer freezes and 5 minutes later it says "Abort" and it exits out. -.- I really need help.--Gamefreak75 23:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm, if you want I can make it for you and you tell me how it is. I don't know why does that happen to you. Thanks, that'd be great and I'm sure it'll look a lot better than if I had made it.--Gamefreak75 23:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I did it. You know what, the userbox part turned out to be somehow better than mine. :P Thank you very much. Here's a star for your effort: --Gamefreak75 23:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, thanks. I'll put it in my page. If you ever have any problems, I can help you. Signature Are you the one who requested my help on signatures? Because there's not signature. :Yes, but I can't do it right now. I'll do it tomorrow. That's fine. Thanks.--Gamefreak75 23:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Let me guess... I think you're going to get Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story, aern't you?-- the master --MewFan128 14:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, how do you want me to help you with your signature? I can do it now. :Can you make my signature red and add this pic: . Thanks--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mean like this: Gamefreak75 --Yoshord 16:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Reply to Mewfan128: Yes I am going to get Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when it comes out.--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :To Yoshord; Yes, thank you, put how do I sign on pages with it. Do I just still use the sig button?--Gamefreak75 16:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Mmm, you can sign by writing this: (inside two { } ). If it still doesn't work, I say you change it in your preferences to SUBST:something if you still haven't done that. :I tried teh first way and this is what happened: . I don't really understand the second way. If preferences is the area where you change the avatar then I tried it and I FAILED!!! Sorry if I'm being a burden for you -.- --Gamefreak75 00:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I really like to help. That's weird, have you tried signing with the tildes ~. As for the preferences thing, it's easy. Just put my preferences in "MORE" (top right corner) and if the SUBST thing is already there just press the "custom signature" button so ther's no checkmark. *Mr. Bison voice* YES! YES!--Gamefreak75 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 02!-- the master --MewFan128 06:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes..He is watching you >:)...Just Kidding, anyway he is my favorite Kirby Final Boss.--Gamefreak75 06:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Did you manage to do it? I think the problem was that you had to create it in your signature page. Yeah, that was the problem. Thank you for everything.--Gamefreak75 15:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :"Button"...you people actually use Monaco? ::NO! Monaco sucks!!!-- 02:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Almost all the games that you have on your list are games I want.-- the master --MewFan128 21:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I have the same ones on mine, except for Other M. :I know, Nintendo is finally releasing games that are worth waiting for. I tink the one that is being released the soonest is Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story on Sept. 14. I can't wait! :D--Gamefreak75 01:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's another one, I don't like RPGs. Anyways, the Metroid Prime Trilogy is comming out on August 24. Then Spirit Tracks, which is released in fall and NSMB Wii, in November, I think. The rest are for 2010 or later. :::0_0 I didn't know that, but at that time I'd probably be back in school. -_- --Gamefreak75 01:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Me too, but what's the problem with that? ::::Well, I'm going to 10th grade and probably you are too. I heard that at my school, they give out a whole bunch of projects during the whole year, but I'll seee what happens.--Gamefreak75 14:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm going to 10th grade too. They say it's very difficult because of the projects but I'll have time. :I'm sure I'll have time, too...jit just depends on the subject's project.--Gamefreak75 00:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) (Great. Trapped in a world of teenagers.)-- the master --MewFan128 01:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Anywho, what's your favorite series of games (besides Pikmin)?-- the master --MewFan128 01:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) My favorites would have to be: *1.Kirby *2.Pokemon *3.Mario *4.The Legend of Zelda And to tell you the truth, I have never played a Metroid game. --Gamefreak75 01:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Me too. Now my precice series: 1. Super smash bros. 2. Mario & Luig 3.Kirby 4.Pokemon 5.Zelda -- the master --MewFan128 Mew! 02:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I plan on playing my first Metroid game when Metroid Triology comes out. I heard a rumor about a Kirby Gamecube game being cancelled, and being remade for Wii? Has anyone lese heard about it?--Gamefreak75 02:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Heard of it.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :They have to make a Kirby game for Wii, probably either another side-scroller style or even another Air Ride (that game was fun and I beat all the challenges without a purple box).--Gamefreak75 02:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah...especially when I found a Black Hole trick.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wait... Is Bowser's Inside story comming out sep 14!?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :That's what I heard on MarioWiki.--Gamefreak75 02:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Userbox LOL, it seems I started a friend userbox frenzy all over the wiki. Can I use yours? :Yes you could.--Gamefreak75 00:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) do you belive that pikmin are real if not my user/talk page might change that if you do just go to it any wayYsyty 23:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i didnt make it i was looking outside and i saw bothYsyty 23:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Siggy, better than your old one. paste that in the siggy box and check the little box for this sig, Lots better, eh? (That is a yes) About the Gamefreak co., they're going to shut down in 2012....-- --MewFan128 Mew! 14:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Are you serious? Why...? That means no more POKEMON! D: T_T-- 15:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Said on either bulbapedia or wikipedia.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I looked up Gamefreak on both those websites and it said nothing about them shutting down. Hopefully, it was just a spammer. But, if they do shut down, it's probably because they can't make anymore Pokemon games. They probably think 493 Pokemon is enough.*Sighs*-- 15:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I know it was said somewhere...-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *Darth Vader's Voice*NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-- 15:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry if that was too much.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hope they just change it like in Metroid. ''Snake''''boss14'' 17:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :*Sad* :I hope so too...but I have a feeling they ran out of ideas for games.-- Well, they had a good run. I think Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer's of the Sky and Pokemon:HeartGold/SoulSilver will be the last game. They shoulg make one more NEW game with at least 100 more Pokemon.-- :But with good Pokémon. The last Pokémon were really crappy (a cherry!!!??) and most were evolutions. Yeah, true, but you got to admit, the legendaries were awesome! Dialga and Giratina FTW!!-- 23:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, especially Giratina in it's origin form! Giratina in the Origin Form is awesome. Also, are they ever going to do an Arceus event. He's the last legendary I need in Diamond. :What do you mean an event? An event is when they give you a free Pokemon, either through Wifi or by going to Toys R US when they announce it. Sometimes they give away a crappy Pokemon like a Meowth or Pikachu, other times they give away legendaries such as Regigigas, Darkrai, or Shaymin. You could also check Bulbapedia or Pokemon.com for more info on upcoming events.-- 23:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :And is that for games? Yeah all you have to do is bring your DS with Diamond, Pearl, and?or Platinum and select Mystery Gift. Then they give you 3 options, *Via Wireless *Via Wifi *Get from a friend After you select one, you wait and teh gift will appear. Just talk to guy in green at any Pokemart and have one extra space in your party to recieve your Pokemon. It's pretty simple. :)-- 23:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :That looks great! Yeah, all you have to do is keep on the look out for some events by checking th websites occasionally.-- 15:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ...I need someone to talk too. Anything! I don't care...-- 02:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Like drawn to life?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I've never played it before...is it a good game?-- 16:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) It is a insanly good game where you can draw your own characters. I advis you should get the sequal.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah it would be cool to draw your own character...if my skills were any good. I would most likely draw a stick figure.XD-- 16:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) In the sequal, you can draw a mace (ball and chain)) a sword, or even a laser!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'd draw a Super Weapon with a mace, a sword, and a laser combined!!!>:D-- 17:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Eh... you can't. And the mace is a yoyo from an update, and the sequal is called drawn to life the next chapter.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 05:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC)-- --MewFan128 Mew! 05:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, I know that's be cheating, but it would be AWESOME!-- 14:09, 13 July 2009 ( it?UTC) Thanks also could you make me a sig?Ysyty 02:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to make sigs, you have to ask Crystal Lucario.-- 02:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) oh ill make it myself....Ysyty 02:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Good luck, tried making a sig myself and I failed. I could make you a userbox though.-- 02:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ok,thanks(for the userbox)can you make the pic this?: Ysyty 02:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what color do you want it?-- 02:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Also, what do yuo want it to say?-- 02:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) red,and the text:save the ravenous whiskerpillars or you will...DIE!!!! ok?Ysyty 02:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) you should see my page,i made a new enemyYsyty 03:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ...Anybody got something interesting to say...-- 02:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Brawl Heres my code: 4210 5480 3408, at what time/day do you want to brawl? I haven't played it in a couple of weeks... ready when you are! Thanks, I'll brawl woith you proobably around whenever 5:00 p.m. your time is tomorrow.I think your time is 5 hours ahead of my time since you live in the UK.-- 01:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, what do you mean with the name? Is it the name that appears above your character so you recognize it? You know when you enter your friend code itasks for a 5-letter name, that's what I wanted to know, but it's okay, I put Snake for yours.-- 22:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It's OK, though if you want you can put Alfon, as I always do. Im ready all day today, so if you want to brawl im all yours. PS Could I put your friend userbox on my page? My computers copy and paste function broken Piece of crap . Could you put it into a template? [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] Yeah, I'll play with you and I'll paste my friend box on your userpage for you. P.S.What time is it there it over there?-- 15:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) 4:30pm [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|zilla]] HOLY S*IT! It's only 8:30 a.m here! And I have to go to work! (Yes I work). By the time I get home it'll be 11pm in the UK. If you are ready tomorrow, I'll wake up early ecause tomorrow's my day off.-- 15:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Wowza! ::Wowza indeed, it makes sense now, it says (for the time you edit) that it's like 2 in the morning here. You work? Personally im going to go colledge/Uni before I get a job. It's okay, at least I earn $8 an hour and I usually work 24 hours a week.-- 15:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmm, I won't be working till next year. The only reason I'm working right now is because it's my dad's restaurant and I just sit there and package the food in the back where its like 100 degrees. Occasionally though I have too cook the food.-- 15:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Double Wowza If you are voting you're the deciding vote! So Snakeboss14 or Crystal lucario? .P.S. like my new sig? CL made it for me. :More may come... My favorite Brawl Character is definitely Olimar. But my best is Ike. Do you have Mario Kart Wii?Pikdude 22:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Swing Vote That's you, your vote decides (Or ties) this election... Game, thou art the Chosen One... :Lol I'm sorry you didn't win.-- 16:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :;_; ):-- :Dah, well at least there's not gonna be anyone to lose to when Pikmin 3 comes out... Metroid games Hey, I guess you've never played a Metroid game... Not a Prime one, those all-fashioned with a lot of exploring? :Yup, never played one, Metroid Triology is supposed to come out in less than a month though.-- ::Never played METROID!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!!??!?!? OMG! ::Well, the Prime games are good, but why don't you try one of the old ones? Maybe if you got an emulator... :::He's kidding right? Are those games fun? '''R to the' P to the Wyb :You haven't either? Why most the good games go unplayed by so many??? :LOL, they are very fun. The Prime games have a different gameplay because they are in first-person. The original ones are third-person platformers and feature a lot of exploring. Why don't you download them for an emulator and try them? ::Or Wii shop channel... :::I prefer an emulator. It's easier. ::::Still, just sayin' if you have a crappy computer like me... LOL, when I play Fusion on my VBA I get the "Low Memory" warning every five minutes. :Nice. Metroid Triology is cming out April 26th!-- :Other M will be a main series game in 2-3-D Format slated for an '11 release. Thanks Thanks for the edit, that detail escaped me. Pikdude 23:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) The Lego Images They're not necessary, and, as you pointed out, it's not a LegoWiki. However, the images are related to Pikmin, and the fact that someone took the time to make them, render them necessary because they are Pikmin. We must keep the images, as we have a duty to serve to bring the public every little scrap of information we can find. Pikdude 17:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- Thanks. Pikdude 18:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Not on pages though of course! :Yeah, they're not official so I don't see how we can have them on pages. The only unofficial images I would have on pages are maps. The Pikmin fanon wiki is for fan stuff. ::My bad, I was getting all frustrated about my images being deleted. I've got some more work to do now... Pikdude 19:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok Kirby Seeing as you're a Kirby expert, I was wondering if you knew when Kirby Super Star Ultra is coming to the EU, Im dieng to play it. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! If I'm correct, it will be coming out September 18, 2009...Wow! That's almost been a year since KSSU came out in the U.S.-- :Heh heh suckers... ::Nintendo has been pretty nice to PAL recently, Mario Kart Wii and Flipnote Studio for example. Oh, does evil stare to CL . RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! When are they going to release KIRBY WII and M&L:BIS*starts gritting teeth*.-- I really liked KSSU, I wonder what about the wii one... I loved that game, but I need to do helper to hero with one more person...that weak idiot called Birdon. What a little *says bad words* weakling, it takes me 2 minutes just to kill Whispy Woods and I always end up dying once I reach Kracko!-- :LOL, he spams weak attacks! I like Rocky, but he makes the battles slooooow and boring, so I'd say hammer is my favorite. I haven't tried beating it with all characters. Maybe I'll do. ::Yeh way too hard... Brawl and other things... I'm free all day today so if you want to brawl i'll be happy to, but considering that you're in america and i'm in britain...lag.... oh yea, Ice climbers do pwn. .P.S. M&L BiS comes September 14th in the US. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! Dammt, I need to go to work! If you want to brawl Saturday morning we could and I'm free Sunday.-- :Ah, If I had ur code put in I'd join but I'm lazy... His code is on my page R to the P to the Wyb 23:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm free mostly all day at -5 hours.... ::I missed it, I came, but you guys and a massively long match, then I got distractred, than I had to go somewhere... I got church, than a massive pool party. Yayz! Pikdude 12:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :U gotz a code too? I'll add you and Rpwyb l8r if u give me ur code, and u prolly already have mine... Those games on your page Yeah.... I don't think they're coming out. Ever. Well, maybe the Pokemon HeartGold when we live in an ecofriendly future, but otherwise no. Sorry to burst your bubble unless that was a joke in which case I'm a killjoy and I hereby reverse that using the power of the Pikdude. Pikdude 12:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What does having a ecofriendly futere have to do with pokemon? R to the P to the Wyb :Pikmin 3 - Announced... SMG 2 - Announced and with Pictures... M&L 3 - In Japan, Coming Soon... NSMB Wii - Announced and with Pictures... LoZ: Spirit Tracks - Announced... Zelda Wii - Announced... Mystery Dungeon Sky - Out in Japan... GSDS - Announed with Pictures (What does eco-friendlieness have to do with anything?)... etc... Umm, there are links on my page that link to the videos of them. Check Pokemon.com, Bulbapedia, and Mariowiki if you think I'm lying...-- Well, first of all, what does the GSDS stand for, and HEARTGold. Duh. Plus, that I din't beleive it, I'm happy that there's another Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I'm almost done with the second, and I specialize in rescues, arrests, and retrieves. I hate escorts though.Pikdude 18:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Gold and Silver DS, shorthand for HeartGold and SoulSilver, Duh... ::Ah, I figured that. Pikdude 22:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet... I'm doing brawl 2morrow, wanna join? --pikmin fan 101-- Sorry, I goota go to school, probably on Sunday though.-- k. good thing i don't have school till Sept. 8 --Pikmin fan 101-- >_> *glares at Pikminfan101* -- :Moar Brawl on Sunday? If possible can I host, my brother wants to join... i still need to play with crys R to the P to the Wyb I'm actually busy on Sunday...-- :Yep. I'm free on Sunday, and you can host Crys.-- Hey! I want to join! Who's gonna be there? :Sorry, I can't I have Casual Game Day on Sunday, Really wanted to come too... maybe next week. I'll ask Rpwyb if he wants to come then.-- :But on the + Side 6 hours of Scaping!!! *Yawn* Sup Dawg? Wassup. Nothin happenin lately has it?-- :I've been bored for, a while, and saw a graphic image of an animal attack over at Snopes.. MOO R to the P to the Wyb Is bored Oh, please let's not start with another one of those... OK lets start another one of these. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA R to the P to the Wyb *calls an exterminator*-- calls in a giant piece of pie. Oh and ill only be here till 6:30 tomarow so will have to fight before then R to the P to the Wyb I'll comment on your talk when I'm hosting.-- OK'R to the' P to the Wyb :I'll be gone. game im hosting: crys if your still there were playing R to the P to the Wyb im so used to weak computer and i beat them goofing off it fills so fun going full force. of cours i goofed untill kirby.. R to the P to the Wyb try the cheat with fox and lugie R to the P to the Wyb i hated the song at brige of eldin, minda's lamet R to the P to the Wyb on the other hand 02 rocked. it was the last song i got. i have every single song R to the P to the Wyb :Coolio Woohoo! YES! Only 10 more days! http://bowsersinsidestory.com/.-- um. do u plan to host anytome soon. remember i go in a hour or 2...R to the P to the Wyb :F*** YEAH! SEAKING! Anyway I'm getting it first day... Yo You have 1 too many pictures, plz put 1 up for deletion Wait, what?-- :... ::Sup Dawg. Sup, been helping ut on EarthBound Wiki, it's dying.-- :Me too, but I'm not very far on Mother 3... CLAUS IS DEAD ; _ ; Heh, Heh... LULZ, he fell off the cliff. Pretty sad, but it only gets weirder, harder, and sadder as you go along.-- :Yeah, I already know how the story goes... Absolutely Safe Capsule "Wiggles With Glee" Uh, what's he doin in there...? ...As CL understood, I was talking about putting the user image template on that image when I said 'Is it so hard?'... :I figured something out? Wow... ...Weird... ::Whoops, I was going to have it deleted right after Crys and Rpwyb saw my spriting failure.-- :::Bwahahahahahaha! No seriously, vary your colors. i actully thoght it was good'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Good if you live in 2-D. (AND IT'S MY DU-TY TO DESTROY THE MASTER BOTS! IF YOUR AGAHST AND YOU CAN'T LAST THERE'S A FAST WAY TO PASS ALL THOSE BASTARD BOTS! (BLUE AND REB PASSWORD DOTS!)) Sup? You still there? Damn, they need to make a "Currently On User List" :Currently playing EarthBound. And true.-- ::Mother 3 isn't working on my piece o' shit computer for some reason :::You may need to dowload a new No$gba emulator and label it (2). Don't worry it happened to me. After you've downloaded it, tell me.-- ::::Ah, I'll try that... Sup?The one and only, Peanut64. Didnt you say no swearing on your talk page? Gamefreak: use a Spartian Lazer on crys! ssssssssssssssssssss---BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMOMMOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!The one and only, Peanut64. Oh crap...damn! *Shoots Crys and himself*-- *pulls out a niper rifle and shoots Peanut* -- Oh yeah, ima gonna go CRAZY....JEDI POWERS ACTIVATE!! Mmm,,,,I am hungry! *eats Mr. Peanut or whatever his name is and grabs his lightsaber*-- :I like eating babies *Eats Baby LegsTM and puts in Akira OW! Ah crap my spleen's gone... Oh well, my peanut jedi didnt work but my JELLY EMPEROR WILL! BWAHAH- wait... he stole my spleen. KRAP.. I give, UNTIL NEXT TIME...The one and only, Peanut64. Yum, babies! NOM NOM NOM! *walks to the local infirmary*-- Hey, what happened to Pikmin fanon? CRYSTAL LUCARIO, DROP THAT FLAMETHROWER! Really?The one and only, Peanut64. Taking a break and helping EarthBound Wiki or was helping. I'll probably come back next week. *Douses Crys with water*-- cool.The one and only, Peanut64. 01:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I can't help being a pyro, *Burns arm off* *Holds Flamethrower up to Pikfannon* :Uh oh...The one and only, Peanut64. ::Two can play at that game. *Aims a box of fireworks toward Nitrome Wiki*-- :::Fireworks!!! Yay!!! *Ingests fireworks*, *ingests water proof fire* ::::Um...That'll work though. *Presses buttin that detonates fireworks*-- :::::Yesss! *Eyes burst into flames* *Explosions launch from mouth* ::::::oh God...*firework hits Game in the gut and Crys explodes into an explosion of color*-- Good lord, how many times have you all killed eachother since I've been gone? ~~Rocky~~ :About hundreds. Anyway, it was all Crys's doing. *loads double-barreled shotgun* -- I wouldn't doubt it. ~~Rocky~~ :666 by my count What a lovely number. ~~Rocky~~ :But isn't it? It appeals to the emo in me ::No what are you doind! *takes knife from Crys, who was slitting his wrists* I banish thee to the depths of hell. *throws holy water on Crys*-- :::I'M MELTING! Bored, you? And Hungry too! :Yup and yup. Nothin happening lately. :/ -- ::Me too! Except, well some RL crap... AND A CERTAIN SOMEONE YELLING AT ME! :::What and who?-- ::::What as in RL crap? And HIPO ::::Yeah RL crap whaever that is?-- :::::Meh, homework school, insane friends... ::::::Ah, Real Life crap. Meh, nothing but I have an insanely huge essay due Friday. -_- -- :::::::At least you don't have insane friends, following you around, and injuring you... ::::::::Do they punch you and kick you or something along those lines or do hey go one or two steps above?-- ::::::::::Depends the mood, usually a pencil stab, or just being annoying. Gonna go eat now, be back soon... :::::::::::Oh pencil stabbing... ^(^.^)> >^(x.x)^ FATALITY! Yeah, but sometimes when they are on retarded moods, they like to draw dicks and swatstikas on my books.-- :::::::::::::But when I anger them, or ruin their "Relationships" for the lulz, they do horrible things, which kinda contributed to the Taser incident... Ah, food's done, gotta run! ::::::::::::::K see ya. I wonder what stuff they do to you though...*shivers*-- :::::::::::::::Trust me, you do not want to know half the stuff... ::::::::::::::::Tell me! *pulls out notepad* -- :::::::::::::::::Well first, they shove me in my 4'x2' Locker, or attempt to, and slam it on my face... ::::::::::::::::::Ouch! Okay go on!-- :::::::::::::::::::Of course, door slams, and getting thrown into empty hall ways, where my friends all beat on me... ::::::::::::::::::::Slamming doors on you...and what else? -- :::::::::::::::::::::Some of the wierder ones, like Facepalms, throwing me on my face, and attacking other friends, claiming it was my idea, which causes my other friends to HELP them beat on me... Probably not as bad as pushing you face first into freash mud. Is that all? -- :Tons more, I can't even comprise a full list, and yes they do that in Spring, and then they throw Worms all over my face, and in Winter, whitewashing, and burying me up to my neck in snow... ::Also, pople at my high school get into fist fights for the STUPIDEST reasons!!-- :::I've seen dumber, there are some over girls and such, but most of the time, it's over a piece of Gum, or A blank sheet of paper... ::::At girls yes. People who fight ovr a piece of gum or paper need o see a mental asylum...The fights are usually like "OMG, did you here Brittany is the new prom queen. No, OMGZ I heard Rebecca was it! No, no, it was Daniella. *catfight ensues*-- :::::I wish we had Catfights, all we get is Guys fighting cuz someone ate 2 pieces of gum instead of one... ::::::he girls actually took off their shirts! They were also very beautiful and fit. O_o -- ::::::::O_O Wowza... :::::::::Wwza indeed, but they got expelled...>_> Sad, though...-- :::::::::::XD... Hmm... Exoelled eh? I rember the kids that got expelled for fighting over gum, that was the lamest fist fight ever... ::::::::::::If I got expelled for fighting over a piece of gum, I wouldn't be surprised if I was called the Town's Jackass.-- :::::::::::::Yeah, I live in the lamest Ghetto ever... guys and gum... no awesome cat fights... Well, I live in los Angeles so what'd you expect?-- :A cooler ghetto than mine apperantly... ::But more dangerous probably...-- :::Prolly not, unless your friends have attempted tasing you, you're Best friends... I have a deadly lame ghetto! Yay! ::::Nope and nope. But gang fights and constant fires and explosions...-- :::::Explosions not so much here, but occasionally... ::::::They happen rarely, too, but one occurred last night and woke me up at 3:00 am.-- :::::::What happened and why? ::::::::Some sucker's car blew up, gang fight.-- Just reminding you that the movie goes on 7:00 eastern tonight. Come and chat at the channel (Forum:Livestream). 13:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so that means at around 4 pm for me.-- TaaDaa! :Yes! Perfect! Thank you so much!-- ::Ur welcome I know nintendo wont put speculations in there games.I just stated that in that huge paragraph.--Man-at-Legs888 17:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, that's better, but don't make your head asplode!-- ::Spaz... Want to brawl Me and my friend want to fight you. when will you be on? R to the P to the Wyb. :What time? Probably tomorrow through, althugh I can be on right now.-- Now, ill host'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Okay.-- You there? I still haven't fought crys though.R to the P to the Wyb. :My dad's pissed for some reason so I can't play. :( -- What about tommarow?R to the P to the Wyb. :Yeah, probably tomorrow.-- Spirit Tracks Got Spirit Tracks already? I'll probably get an illegal copy tomorrow. :Yes, you should get it! BTE, mine's is pirated real.-- ::I'll get it tomorrow for sure. I just have to remind my friend 20 more times. ::: I got it, Almost beat it. I cant belive they killed everyone but niko'R to the' P to the Wyb. Pikmin 2 for wii They STILL don't have it in America'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Nope...it's probably cancelled, but it better NOT be the new Pikmin game they are talking about!!!-- No fair, Everyone but Americans and Mexicans and candieans have it... If it is the new thing, Then i will sue someone'R to the' P to the Wyb. :We should make an alliance like the one in World War I. What do they have against us??!! And BTW, you should archive your talk page, too Game. ::There mad cause We owned them in WW2, but then Uk and Russia has it so that idea doesn't work Lets bomb them lets wait patiently R to the P to the Wyb. :::I don't want it, i prefer GameCube version myself.Pikdude 21:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::At least Japan is getting games later now... :::::Gamecube version is Win and HeartGold/SoulSilver announced to e released March 24, 2010!-- HELP!!! i need pikifanon link also sumone help me,i made my talk page a past version and if i cant fix that people will need to right on my USER page and that wont be good................ :First-remember to sign. :Second-just google Pikmin Fanon wiki. :Third-no one has the right to write in your usepage. You mean you archived your talk page or what? ::...Can you write a complete sentence for me and the link is on my page....-- :::LOL, good one. http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Marc95&oldid=53688 I highly discourage that kind of behavior, especially from a long-time contributor such as yourself. Please do not bait vandals/trolls; it's pointless and unnecessary. Remember that arguing with an idiot only makes you one. Blue Ninjakoopa 23:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :He told him to please stop vandalizing... Unfounded accusation. He didn't bait him.Pikdude 01:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::PS, I've been around longer than he has...Pikdude 01:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Telling the vandal to "stop" is indeed baiting, as it usually encourages the vandal to vandalize even more. And your longevity was never mentioned and has nothing to do with how one behaves, sorry. Blue Ninjakoopa 01:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: And I've been longer then you. I just didn't get on much for a while, or edit much. R to the P to the Wyb. ::::You're a 2008, I'm a 2007... Yeah, you're older.Pikdude 01:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: no, I was here in the 2004 or 2006 R to the P to the Wyb. ::::::Not signed up, and you'd never belevie how much your guesses can be off.Pikdude 02:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::>_>'-- Sorry... BTW, you really should archive this page.Pikdude 02:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo Have I missed anything'R to the' P to the Wyb. Which makes us the only users left, right? R to the P to the Wyb. Don't worry, you're one day early. Tomorrow's my birthday. E3 Lets hope they have pikmin three this year, e3 is june 15-17 in Los Angelas R to the P to the Wyb. OMG You can DRIVE. And yes, in two years I will yell that you can vote. Dont forget Rpwyb Obeys the cross So can you go to it? I went to their sight and it sounded like only the developers and reporters could go?Rpwyb Obeys the cross YO How do I make an archive? I know my page isn't that long, but it has stuff from years ago, stuff from my youth, stuff people could use to embarass me...Rpwyb Obeys the cross So.... We meet again... for the first time. Sorry for trying to be funny but I just feel like. I could be naked and 47 and lesbian and you wouldn't know. But I'm not. I'm wearing a bracelet. JK. Anywho, who the hell are you? Find me on my talk page. Deathsculler 05:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) roflcopters to all, and to all a good flight. Hmmmm, stuff... Your Wii broke? Ugh, at least you got a new one just before SMG2 came out. Can't wait!!!! And also, I finished Platinum and soon I'll start Heart Gold (after my brother finishes it or gives up). Meanwhile I guess I'll catch some Pokémon... I've been creating my own generation, did you know? 30 Pokémon so far! :I currently have 30 new Pokémon with species, abilities, types, pokedex entries and even weight and length. Curiously, my grass starter is a snake. What do you think of the new Generation V Pokémon? ::Really? I thought the fire pig looked cooler. The grass type, while cool, lookes like a mini-whore and the water type looks... sad. I can't wait to see the others. :::My mail is in my userpage in Mariowiki if I'm not mistaken. ::::So, did you find it? OMG! Tomorrow! :::::OMG! That game is so awesome! World 4 already! I agree with IGN! And my mail is alfonpoyo@hotmail.com Also, about Prime 3, Dark Samus can also be a b****! Whats up? I got SMG2! Its loads of fun. E3!!! So, what did you think? Personally, I think the DK, Kid Icaru and Zelda (bar the controls) games look fantastic. Goldeneye looks cool, too, but the Kirby game.... It looks cool, but I didn't like the yarn idea. :Yeah, can't wait for any of those four. Hope in one or two years they announce SMG3! ::So, you a soccer fan? I'm not, but today Mexico just pwned the French. :::LOL, thanks! I hope for Mexico or Germany. Re: Kirby wiki skin Exams over, lots of free time; still need help? :Yes. We'll need some way of rapid-communication (I.e. a chatroom), because Gamefreak is at his cousin's house, and Java isn't working for my computer at all. BNK [ |T| ] 01:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::What do Java and him being at his cousin's house have to do with it? Wouldn't we need to communicate otherwise? :::Yeah, but it's just IRC; you can use any client. And, uh...5-6pm PST seems to be 1-2am for me, which isn't a good time to start. You're 8 hours behind me, so the earlier you can get on, the better. ::::Yeah, sure. You mean today (4 hours)? ...Hey, aren't you up a bit late if you have to go to work at 9 (which is ~6 hours after your reply, right)? Or early...? :::::Hey, it doesn't inconvenience me; I have all the time in the world at the moment. ::::::8pm? What happened to 8am? This is 4am for me. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey...I need guidance. (I ended up doing other stuff for a few days...) I started by doing stuff to that image you found to make a larger fountain-less land area that I could make tileable, and a tileable sky. I was thinking land at the bottom of the page with the tree things visible, sky the main background, but didn't think that looked great. Then I looked into recreating the fountain, large, as the top of the content area (...don't even ask), but that failed (...). So, uh, how about the SSBM stage: recreate a clump of those trees for the bottom-left corner; some horizontally tileable mist you see at the bottom for the bottom of the page, behind the footer and copyright and those adverts you see without AdBlock; the background as the dark sky, starry, with those colourful, faint-ish clouds. I think those falling water things (...water...falls?) are nice, but put anything more on the page, including the fountain itself, and it might get too graphical - plus, I can't think where to have them. (Note the thing on the right in the last image was an attempt at the texture they might have, with more colour and variation, in the style of the GBA stuff). I could just have the main content area lighter, near the blue-ish colour of the fountaing, but slightly translucent, with the shapes you see on the GBA fountain (also in that last image) tiling down the sides, very faintly. Thoughts? Ideas? Bewilderment? Huge Favor Go on the Dead Ring Wiki and delete everything on my talk page there, then type "please archive this" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Deathsculler 00:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Kirby skin update Top, bottom. I went for a dark content area, most like the SSBM stage. I'll (probably) add shading to the trees, and there are some bits left to do, mostly content area things like ToCs and galleries and whatever else I can find in use. I've also yet to test in IE. Questions: *I'm having trouble seeing a non-disruptive way of getting the fountain itself in; suggestions, assuming it's still important? *The line through the tabs at the top is a bit distracting; this is an alternative, but the logo area doesn't look as nice when it's not as well-separated; which is better/what else could I do? *Are the colours okay? Text, links, backgrounds, images? Still colour-blind here... And overall impression, I guess? ...Also, I recommend a talk page archive. :Good, good. See BNK's talk for an update.